


Hazbinnnnnnn Chat fic

by Kogane1997



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Puns, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Characters are a little OOC, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Group chat, How Do I Tag, M/M, Memes, Multi, Not Updated Regularly, Ok bye, Texting, Useless Lesbians, alastor doesn't know how to turn caps lock off, lenny faces, this is a dumpster fire, this is dedicated to my friend gabby because she helped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogane1997/pseuds/Kogane1997
Summary: this is what i do instead of homeworkalso i was to lazy for html formatting so nothing is bolded oops
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (one sided), Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 52





	Hazbinnnnnnn Chat fic

*HappyRainbowMusicalChild created a new chat*  
*HappyRainbowMusicalChild renamed the chat Happy Hotel Chat*  
*HappyRainbowMusicalChild added Concha and 4 others to the chat*  
Husk: the fuck is this  
Husk: I don’t have time for this shit  
*Husk has left the chat*  
*HappyRainbowMusicalChild added Husk to the chat*  
FloofSpider: This… was a mistake ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Alastor: WELL! LOOK WHAT I HAVE STUMBLED UPON!  
*FloofSpider has changed Alastor’s name to Strawberry_Pimp*  
Strawberry_Pimp: WOULD YOU KINDLY CHANGE MY NAME BACK, ANGEL DEAR?  
HappyRainbowMusicalChild: actually, i made this so everyone at the hotel can contact each other…  
Strawberry_Pimp: WELL, I FOR ONE BELIEVE THAT THIS WAS A WONDERFUL IDEA! THIS WILL BE QUITE ENTERTAINING!  
*FloofSpider renamed the chat Shitstorm Chat*  
*FloofSpider has changed HappyRainbowMusicalChild’s name to ThatSunshineBitch*  
ThatSunshineBitch: not gonna argue with that…  
*FloofSpider has changed Niffty’s name to OCD_gremlin*  
*FloofSpider has changed Husk’s name to Daddy*  
*Daddy has changed their name to Fuck_Off*  
*FloofSpider has changed Fuck_Off’s name to GrumpyCat*  
GrumpyCat: Fine.  
*FloofSpider added Sugar_Tits to the chat*  
Sugar_Tits: hey binches  
Concha: what the actual fuck  
*Sugar_Tits added SirPentious to the chat*  
*Sugar_Tits changed SirPentious’s name to EdgySnek*  
Concha: Charlie why…  
ThatSunshineBitch: i thought it’d be useful…  
Strawberry_Pimp: HAHAHAHA! THAT DIDN’T TURN OUT QUITE AS PLANNED, NOW DID IT?

__________

ThatSunshineBitch: @Concha hypothetically, what should i do if the limo crashed?  
Concha: ugh… what did you do?  
ThatSunshineBitch: i may have driven it into a building…  
Concha: you don’t even know how to drive what the hell are you doing?  
ThatSunshineBitch: can you come help?  
*ThatSunshineBitch has shared their location with the chat*  
Concha: okay, babe. Just don’t do anything stupid.


End file.
